jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Las Aventuras de Macho Caballo
| rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=40 | words= | pub_date=August 8th, 1997 | update=October 19th, 2007 | current_status= }} Las Aventuras de Macho Caballo, also known as The Adventures of Macho Caballo, is written by James Edward Eades and began online publication on August 8th, 1997.Post at RAAC It currently stands incomplete at a prologue and 39 chapters, the most recent of which was published on October 19th, 2007.Post at RAAC Description Plot Notes *Listed as an on Amazon.com on April 6th, 2011. Awards *TASS Continuing Series Award for April 2000, 3rd place (part 35) Fan Art Image:Macho1.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho2.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho3.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho4.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho5.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho6.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho7.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho9.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho10.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho11.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho12.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho13.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho14.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho15.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho16.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho17.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho18.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho19.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho20.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho21.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho22.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho23.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho24.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho25.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho26.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho27.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho28.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho29.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho30.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho31.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho32.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho33.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho34.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho35.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho36.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho37.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho38.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho39.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho40.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho41.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho42.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho43.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho44.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho45.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho46.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho47.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho48.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho49.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho50.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho51.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho52.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho53.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel Image:Macho54.jpg|Fan Art by Lyn Daniel FFML Posting History *Chapters 1 & 2 19/09/97 *Chapters 3 & 4 19/09/97 *Chapters 7 & 8 19/09/97 *Chapter 9 19/09/97 *Chapters 5 & 6 19/09/97 *Chapter 10 19/09/97 *Chapter 11 26/09/97 *Chapter 12 06/10/97 *Chapter 13 16/10/97 *Chapter 14 24/10/97 *Chapter 15 29/12/97 *Chapter 16 08/01/98 *Chapter 17 23/01/98 *Chapter 18 08/02/98 *Chapter 19 19/02/98 *Chapter 20 26/02/98 *Chapter 21 07/03/98 *Chapter 22 18/03/98 *Chapter 22 (revision) 08/04/98 *Chapter 23 10/04/98 *Chapter 23 (revision) 24/04/98 *Chapter 24 25/04/98 *Chapter 24 (revision) 10/05/98 *Chapter 25 08/06/98 *Chapter 26 10/07/98 *Chapter 27 12/08/98 *Chapter 28 20/09/98 *Chapter 28 (revision) 19/10/98 *Chapter 29 13/11/98 *Chapter 30 23/01/99 *Chapter 31 15/03/99 *Chapter 32 25/05/99 *Chapter 33 20/10/99 *Chapter 34 06/01/00 *Chapter 35 04/03/00 *Chapter 35 (revision) 07/03/00 *Chapter 36 26/04/00 *Chapter 37 04/12/00 *Chapter 38 17/11/02 *Chapter 39 19/07/07 RAAC Posting History *Chapters 1 & 2 08/08/97 *Chapter 3 11/08/97 *Chapter 4 15/08/97 *Chapter 5 20/08/97 *Chapter 6 23/08/97 *Chapter 7 30/08/97 *Chapter 8 06/09/97 *Chapter 9 13/09/97 *Chapter 10 21/09/97 *Chapter 11 28/09/97 *Chapter 12 05/10/97 *Chapter 13 17/10/97 *Chapter 14 24/10/97 *Chapter 16 15/01/98 *Chapter 17 04/02/98 *Chapter 18 17/02/98 *Chapter 19 28/02/98 *Chapter 20 07/03/98 *Chapter 21 22/03/98 *Chapter 22 13/04/98 *Chapter 23 29/04/98 *Chapter 24 18/05/98 *Chapter 25 *Chapter 26 28/07/98 *Chapter 27 31/08/98 *Chapter 28 23/10/98 *Chapter 29 30/11/98 *Chapter 30 22/02/99 *Chapter 31 30/03/99 *Chapter 32 09/07/99 *Chapter 33 28/10/99 *Chapter 34 24/01/00 *Chapter 35 05/04/00 *Chapter 36 17/05/00 *Chapter 37 09/01/01 *Chapter 38 28/06/03 *Chapter 39 24/09/07 *Prologue 19/10/07 See Also Other External Links *[http://www.wanderway.com/macho/part1.htm Prologue~Chapter 14 of ''Las Aventuras de Macho Caballo at James and the Bluejay (at Home)] *[http://www.wanderway.com/macho/part2.htm Chapters 15~39 of Las Aventuras de Macho Caballo at James and the Bluejay (at Home)] References